otomeyoukaizakurofandomcom-20200214-history
Zakuro
Zakuro is the main protagonist, and the titular character for the Otome Youkai Zakuro manga and anime. She is a half-demon who was abandoned as a child by Tsukuhane (Zakuro's mother) with Kushimatsu and disappeared for reasons that were not known to Zakuro until much later in the series. As a member of the Ministry of Spirit Affairs, Zakuro is partnered with Kei Agemaki, who she is at first smitten with. But due to his façade, she is quickly disgusted with him and his easily scared personality. Though, she comes to know him as the man he is and falls deeply in love with him. Appearance Zakuro is a very pretty half-demon (as mentioned by Kei Agemaki) with long grayish purple hair, which is usually tied in twin tails that she ties them up with ribbons that end to be seen as bows and violet eyes. Like Bonbori and Hozuki and Susukihotaru, Zakuro wears the standard pink yukata. When she is in her trance-like divine being mode, her body is surrounded by blue morph butterfly wings and her face has several markings as well, including four diamonds on her forehead and a couple of lines on her lower face as well. Personality Zakuro is impulsive and assertive, and when it comes to her friends she's very committed to protecting them. Zakuro acts like a brat sometimes when it comes to westernized styles. For example, when she first tasted milk, she'd hated them, but when she first tasted cookies, she immediately fell in love with them. Zakuro seems to have a crush on Kei Agemaki, but she denies it. However, she sometimes blushes when she is with him, but then quickly brushes off the topic by giving Agemaki attitude. Abilities Skilled fighter Zakuro is a skilled fighter as shown in the series she leads in most of the fights. Her cherry blossom tree branch turns into a sort of dagger when in battle and she is usually the only one who can defeat the enemy due to her mother having been Tsukuhane. When Zakuro fights she's usually being supported in the background by Susukihotaru and Bonbori and Hozuki, who sing while she fights which seems to power her up. She has the ability to turn into a divine being due to her lineage, although she has no idea of how to control this power. Relationships Kei Agemaki Zakuro and Agemaki have an on and off relationship from the very beginning. Zakuro and Agemaki have feelings for each other but wouldn't admit it until the end of the series. At first Zakuro had a small crush on Agemaki, but would deny it over and over. Agemaki, on the other hand, didn't realize his feelings for Zakuro until quite a while later. Zakuro and Agemaki eventually end up admitting their feelings for each other and they kiss in the anime. Susukihotaru Zakuro and Susukihotaru are close friends; they are usually seen sitting and walking together while talking about their partners. A flashback in the series showed Susukihotaru walking to a persimmon tree where she saw Zakuro staring at the tree and walking towards it. There, Susukihotaru notes to Zakuro that the tree is connected to the underworld and tells her not to climb it, showing Zakuro's long history with Susukihotaru and vice-versa. Riken Yoshinokazura Zakuro and Riken don't talk much besides the exception when Susukihotaru and Agemaki were being held hostage by the enemy. Riken and Zakuro both went to save the two and ended up doing so, but they went against orders from Kushimatsu so there were consequences. Instead of letting Zakuro get punished, Riken took the blame for it and ended up getting his pay cut, which made Zakuro feel bad. Bonbori and Hozuki Zakuro has about the same relationship she does with Susukihotaru with the twins, except she doesn't spend as much time with the twins as she does with Susukihotaru. Zakuro is shown to care a lot about the them, as shown when they are struggling in a fight against Rangui, and an angry Zakuro arrived to stab the black widow, saving the twins from a dangerous situation. Kushimatsu Zakuro and Kushimatsu tend to get along fine, except for the fact that a lot of times Kushimatsu excludes Zakuro in missions, causing her to be questioned by Zakuro. Zakuro was taken in by Kushimatsu when she was young as Kushimatsu was Tsukuhane's familiar. Takatoshi Hanadate/Omodaka Zakuro started off having a crush on him, being proven from the fact Zakuro would blush whenever she was around him. Hanadate was Agemaki's love rival for quite some time until he finally decided to make his move, and revealed his identity to be Zakuro's brother, Omodaka, who sought her for her massive divine power. Although due to him, her father and mother were killed, Zakuro does not hate him, and wishes him to live on. She even calls him "brother" in the end. Byakuroku Byakuroku and Zakuro don't have that well of a relationship in the beginning, since in Byakurokui's first appearance, she was seen stalling time for the black widow Rangui to attack Hozuki and Bonbori. Zakuro doesn't hate Byakuroku, and would rather help her since she knows how she is envious of her because she has people to love and care for. Zakuro even gives Byakuroku a partial amount of her power since Byakuroku tells her about how using her power hurts herself. Byakuroku eventually ends up joining forces with Agemaki to save Omodaka and Zakuro. Rangui Zakuro hates Rangui, as she hurts the people she cares about, and hates the fact that she knows things about her and her mother that even she didn't know herself. Zakuro ends up killing Rangui in the last episode of the anime, although it is Omodaka who leads to Rangui's demise in the manga. Trivia * The name Zakuro means "Pomegranate" in Japanese. Category:Ministry of Spirit Affairs Category:Half-Demons Category:Protagonists Category:Female Characters Category:Characters